Me, Myselves, and I
by LoneHowl
Summary: Sometimes just writing isn't enough. Sometimes, one must live it to know what it feels like. And sometimes, living it isn't as hard as it seems...
1. Meeting Myself

I warned you, thsi story will have MAJOR story spoilers. Ok, if you're sure...

Dis.: I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT THE PLOT AND MY FAT CAT.

_

* * *

_

_Kathrine glared at me and unhooked the whip from her belt. The cracked it into the cell._

"_No! Hi-kun!" I screamed. The Chibi Hiei fell to the floor and remained there motionless. I could hear Hiei and Yusuke both struggling against their bonds, trying to get to their brother. Kathrine turned on us and raised the whip._

"_You're annoying me with your constant begging. I'll give you something to really beg for!" She grinned sadistically and cracked the whip. I cried out at the pain that blossomed across my chest. Kathrine was about to raise the whip again when a bright light caught her attention. The light was coming from the cell that held Hi-kun. _

_The Chibi was standing up and his whole body was glowing. His glowing form grew until he was half the size of a Sama stage Hiei. His clothes ripped at the seams, only his pants having anything left to cover him. The light died down. _

"_Nobody hurts my Onee-sama and gets away with it." He said in a deeper voice, his head bowed. Then he looked up. He had a cut going down his left eye. His new Jagan was blazing. Kathrine took a step back. Hi-kun lifted his left arm and Kathrine's whip burst into flame._

"Megan, get out here and do the dishwasher!" I jumped. Trust Dad to make me stop working to do something else. Hitting ctrl-S, I saved what I had of a chapter. I had run out of ideas anyway.

"Fine, I'm coming!" I got up out of my chair and hurried to do the chore. I was just finishing when I heard something in my room.

'_Probably the cats again._' I thought, shaking my head. I went back to my room, intent on getting the cats out of my room and putting away what they knocked down.

Once I got into my room, I found that my manga box had been knocked off the shelf again and my mangas were all over the floor. My cat, Lily, was sleeping in the spot that the box had previously occupied.

"Gah, stupid cat, always knocking my mangas down. It's like she hates them or something!" I grumbled as I sorted the comics and put them back into the box. Pushing my cat off the shelf, I put the box back in its spot.

Sitting back at my desk, I opened another story file to work on.

_Grinning evilly, I took out my CD player. Putting in my favorite CD, I hit play. I left the volume low so that I could stay alert in case one of my friends walked by. Not like they would have stopped me, they wanted revenge on Rob just like I did. Listening to the track, I started to sing the appropriate lines._

"_You can say you're bored - If you wanna..._

_You can act real tough - If you wanna..._

_You could say you're torn;_

_But I've heard enough._

_Thank you, you made my mind up for me_

_When you started to ignore me._

_Do you see a single tear?_

_It isn't gonna happen here." _

_I watched in amusement as the prick's eyes went blank. He stepped away from Melissa and walked towards me. I pretended to just be walking causally by. I had to hum the tune to keep the spell from breaking, but it was worth the show. The professor would yell at me later for it, but it was worth seeing Melissa cry when he came to me just like I did when he went to her._

'_When you return form your walk, Megan, come to my office.' The professor's voice sounded in my head._

'_Crap.' I thought. I let my enchantment fade and I ran off._

I hit ctrl-S again and saved what I had. I scratched my cat; who had moved to my lap; behind her ears. Humming the song that I wrote down, I closed the file, resolving to finish the chapter later.

Looking at the clock, I took note that my parents would be leaving for their week-long anniversary trip in a few minutes.

'_C'mon, five minutes till I have the house to myself!_' I thought. '_And Mama'll come up the ladder in 3... 2... 1..._' Thump, thump, thump, thump, thump, thump! Right on cue, my mom's head poked through the trap door that served to let me in and out.

"Meg, we're leaving, come down to say goodbye." She said. I nodded and lifted my cat off of my lap. Brushing myself off; my cat sheds like mad; I followed my mother through the trap door and down the ladder.

My parent's luggage was piled near the door. You could tell whose bags were whose, Mama's being green and Daddy's being blue. I hugged Mama and Daddy, giving them each a squeeze. I had to hold back our dog when they went out the door and I waved to them as the drove away.

"Yes, FREEDOM!" I cried, jumping up. Slipping my necklace with my key over my head and my shoes onto my feet, I put our dog into his crate and went outside.

Out in the park, it was almost sunset, so the older kids, pre-teens and the like, ruled the field. I passed all of them by, myself being older than most of them, and went to my corner of the field near the stone wall. I was surprised to find someone else in my spot. They were hunched over and shaking, like they had been crying. Curious now, I went over to them.

As I approached, the person, now identified as a female, looked up at me. Her light blue eyes were red and puffy from crying and looked frosty. I got the shivers just looking at them. She had blue streaks in her hair and had a small white puppy by her side. The pup got protective of the girl, jumping in front of her and growling at me. I stopped walking.

"Yo, you new around here?" I asked. The girl jumped, obviously not expecting anyone to talk to her. When she nodded I continued.

"I kinda figured, since I usually come over here. No big deal, though." I said. The pup growled louder. The girl looked at the pup and made a small growling noise. This whole time, I was feeling a sense of deja-vu, like I knew this girl. Holding out my hand, I helped her up.

"So, what're you doing here?" I asked, trying to make conversation.

"I don't know. I'm lost." She answered. Her voice shocked me. It sounded just like my own! I motioned for her to follow me.

"Come to my place. We got so many maps around that we're bound to find one of where you need to get to." I said. The girl hesitated but followed me.

Back at my house, I set out to look for a map. The girl explored the house a little.

"Where do you need to get back to?!" I called.

"Um... Yusuke's territory in the Makai. I'm looking for a portal, but there aren't any around." I dropped the atlas I was holding. For a second I thought she was joking, the Makai doesn't exist! But the tone of her voice told me otherwise. She was telling the truth.

* * *

Ok, next chapter soon!


	2. Naming Myself

Discalimer: Look, I don't own ANY of the animes (or the bishi world) mentioned in this story unless stated otherwise.

* * *

"Where do you need to get back to?!" I called.

"Um... Yusuke's territory in the Makai. I'm looking for a portal, but there aren't any around." I dropped the atlas I was holding. For a second I thought she was joking, the Makai doesn't exist! But the tone of her voice told me otherwise. She was telling the truth.

I was silent, trying to think of some way to respond to that. I waved my hand, signaling for the girl to follow me.

We got into the hall way that led to the trapdoor of my room. I had put a picture on the ceiling right in the middle of the door so I could always find it. Pushing the button to release the latch, I pushed up on the door and the rope ladder tumbled down. The girl climbed up.

Suddenly, it came to me why I had deja-vu earlier. This girl was exactly like the personality that I was online! Shaking my head at the sheer impossibility of that being true, I followed her up the ladder.

She seemed to be looking around my room in interest. The puppy she had was on my bed, watching my every move. The girl was looking around my room, showing a lot of interest in the pictures of Hiei that lined the south wall. Looking at the clock, I noticed that it was getting late.

"Hey, if you need a place to stay, you're welcome to stay here. My parents are out for the week, so it's ok by me." I said to the girl. She looked at me and nodded.

"Thank you." she said. Going to my closet, I pulled down my favorite sleeping bag, ice blue with purple crystal shapes on it; along with a matching pillow. Setting them out on the floor, I watched as the white pup jumped from my bed to the bag. I was suddenly distracted by several flashes of light, all coming from different parts of my room. A girl tumbled out of each flash of light. When the lights died down, I found that there were six more people in my room with me.

"What the hell just happened?!" asked one who looked just like I did. She had a strange belt on with weird silver and black balls attached to it. Two of them had black hair and both of them appeared to be...sniffing the air? Weird... The fourth was in the west corner of my room, on the far side of my bed. She, too, had a belt with balls, but her balls were red and white instead of black and silver.

'_Pokeballs?_' I thought. That girl looked up at me, but then went back to looking around nervously.

"Where am I?" asked another one with brown hair. Her voice was melodious, like she was a singer. The last girl with brown hair was glancing around quickly. Her gaze settled on the taller of the two black-haired girls and the girl with blue streaks for a few seconds, but then went back to looking around.

Basically, it was chaos in my room. And it had to stop.

Stepping up onto my bed, I cupped my hands around my mouth.

"HEY, PEOPLE, SHUT UP!" I yelled. All movement in the room instantly stopped.

"Thank you. Now, first off-"

"Wait a second, tell us where we are!" the girl with the Pokeballs demanded. A chorus of 'yeah's and 'tell us's followed. I sighed.

"Fine. You are currently in my room, in Connecticut, in the USA." I said. I had this sneaking suspicion that these were girls from my stories; there were the right number of them.

"So, who are you and where are you from?" I asked, afraid of what the answer might be. The one with the blue streaks spoke up first.

"Megan, from the Makai."

"Megan, from China." Said the shorter of the two black haired girls.

"I am too! I'm Megan, though I'm from New York." Said the singer.

"Megan, Saffron City." Said the one with Pokeballs on her belt.

"Yo, Megan, from the Bishi Word." The one with the silver and black balls spoke up.

"Megan, Feudal Japan." The girl with the necklace said, her crystal glowing with each word.

"Megan, Sarayski District in Japan." Said the last girl, the taller of the two with black hair. I looked at them, suddenly glad we ran out of catnip. The seven looked at each other, amazed that the sheer possibility of them all having the same names. Silently cursing my lack of creativity when it came to names, I logged onto my computer.

_Username: LoneHowl_

_Password: ---------_

_Welcome, LoneHowl._

Quickly logging onto Fanfiction, I skimmed my stories, only to confirm my suspicions. These girls were, indeed, my internet incarnations.

"Ok, weirdness." I said softly. Spinning my swivel chair to face the girls, I spoke.

"Listen, we have to find you all temporary names. It will get confusing if we all have the name 'Megan.'" I said. The seven nodded at once. Spinning back to my computer, I went to 20000-names dot com. "Lesse, girl's names, 'M'" I scrolled down till I found a name I liked. I wrote it down and kept going. Soon, I had a list of names.

_Melody sing _

_Maemi smile of truth_

_Merle blackbird _

_Meg pearl_

_Muna desire _

_Maite dearly loved_

_Miko priestess_

I turned to the group, who were now looking through my mangas.

"Yo, I found you some names!" I said. All page-flipping stopped as the seven came over to me. Looking at the first name on my list, I pointed to the Megan from New York.

"You," I said, "will be Melody." The singing girl nodded.

"You," I pointed at the taller of the two black- haired girls, "are now Maemi. And you," I pointed at the shorter of the two girls, "are now known as Merle." Both of them nodded. Pointing at the Bishi-catcher girl, I said, "I couldn't find a name for you, so you will be called Meg, and you," I pointed to the Pokemon girl, "Are Muna. You," I said, looking at the first girl, the one with the blue streaks, "are going to be Maite and lastly, you," I said to the one with the crystal shard, "will be, for lack of a better name, Miko." Seting the list down, I rubbed my temples. "And I need some music now."

I put my CD into my computer and chose a track. The song _What Dreams Are Made Of_ filtered through the speakers. Turning it up, I sang along, the other seven people joined me.

"Have you ever seen such a beautiful night?

I could almost kiss the stars,

They're shinning so bright!

When I see you smiling I go

Oh, oh, oh!

I would never want to miss this

'Cause in my heart,

I know what this is!

Hey now, hey now,

This is what dreams

Are made of!

Hey now, hey now,

This is what dreams

Are made of!

I've got somewhere I belong

I've got somebody to love

this is what dreams...

Are made of.

Have you ever wondered what life is about?

You can search the whole world,

And never figure it out

You don't have to sail the oceans,

No, no, no.

Happiness is no mystery,

and here and now it's you and me and...

Hey now, hey now,

This is what dreams

Are made of!

Hey now, hey now,

This is what dreams are made of!

I've got somewhere I belong

I've got somebody to love!

This is what dreams are made of!

Open your eyes!

Shout to the skies!

When I see you smiling I go,

oh, oh, oh!

Yesterday my life was duller,

Now everything is Technicolor!

Hey now, hey now,

This is what dreams are made of!

Hey now, hey now,

This is what dreams are made of!

I've got somewhere I belong,

I've got somebody to love!

This is what dreams,

Dreams!

This is what dreams are made of!

Hey now, hey now!

Hey, hey, hey!

Hey now, hey now!

Hey, hey, hey!

Hey now, hey now!

Hey, hey, hey, HEY!"

The song ended, and we all started laughing. We all sounded the same! That was when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"_Hey, turn down the music, I heard it all the way over here!_" my friend's voice jokingly said.

"Hey, if you can hear it, that's a good thing, right? It means your ears aren't near as bad as your eyes!" I said in the same tone as she did.

"_Ha, ha, very funny._" Across the street, Alex looked out her window. I went to mine and my incarnations followed.

"_Hey, earlier, I felt this weird flash. I dunno what it was, but it felt like my body was heated up then dropped into cold water. There was a small one at first, but then there was a huge one, but they only lasted about a minute._" She said. "_Hey, who all's behind you?_"

I stared at her with the 'You are so WEIRD' look on me face.

"_What?_"

"You know how I write stories, ne?"

"_Yeah._"

"And how I put incarnations into my stories?"

"_Yeah. Why?_"

"Well, it seems like all of the incarnations, including my internet one, were dropped into my room about half an hour ago."

"_That was when the flashes hit me!_"

"Weird. Hey, come on over, the storm-shed door into the basement is open."

"'_K. We can talk about this then. I so wanna meet all of them!_"

"'K. Now get off the phone and get your ass over here!"

"'_K. Talk to you in about thirty seconds!_" Alex hung up. I did too, and watched out the window. Alex was racing out her front door.

'_23... 22...21...20..._'

She ran across the street.

'_14...13...12...11..._'

She made it to my house and went around back. I heard the creaking of the rusty storm-door and the bang as it shut.

'_5...4..._'

I herd her charging up our basement steps.

'_3..._'

The latch on the trap door opened.

'_2..._'

The ladder rolled down.

'_1..._'

Alex's head popped through the door, all flushed. She was panting.

"(_pant_)See? (_pant_)Thirty (_pant, pant_) seconds!" she finished climbing the ladder and plopped onto the ground.

"You didn't have to do that, you know." I said dryly.

"I (_pant_) know."

"Then why did you?"

"...I dunno." That's when she got a good look at the people in the room. "Wow... Who's she?" Alex pointed at Meg.

"She's the one from my Bishi story." I responded. Alex jumped to her feet.

"YoumeanshehasYusuke?!" she squealed. While six of the girls looked confused, Meg and I actually understood Alex's question.

"Yes, I/she have/has Yusuke." Meg and I said at the same time. We then looked at each other. "Weird." We both said.

* * *

There, another new chapter. -throws little silver confetti stars into the air- I'M 14 YAYNESS!!! Oh, go look at my new plot bunny!


	3. Talking to Myself

Disclaimer: no own, no sue. got it? good.

* * *

"Wow... Who's she?" Alex pointed at Meg.

"She's the one from my Bishi story." I responded. Alex jumped to her feet.

"YoumeanshehasYusuke?!" she squealed. While six of the girls looked confused, Meg and I actually understood Alex's question.

"Yes, I/she have/has Yusuke." Meg and I said at the same time. We then looked at each other. "Weird." We both said.

"Very." The other six agreed.

"Ok, I did NOT need that in stereo!" Alex said.

"_Nor did I. Megan, where are we? It's obvious that we're not in Kanto anymore._" Came a new voice. I froze. That was a Psychic Pokémon! I slowly turned to where Muna was. Sitting next to her on my bed was-

"Um... Megan... That's an Espeon." Alex said shakily.

"I see her..." I said.

"And she's on your bed."

"I see that too."

"Confusingly weird?"

"Yes."

"What kind of demon is that?" Maemi and Miko asked at the same time.

"She's not a demon." Meg, Alex, Muna, and I said. "She's an Espeon." I said before the others could.

"_I bet you wouldn't know what Pokémon Divina is!_" The Espeon challenged.

"Unown letter D." I said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Alex, as if knowing what was going to happen, pulled on my shirt collar.

"No fighting with the Pokémon." She said, pulling harder. I backed up, not wanting my favorite shirt, the one that said 'ANIME FREAK' on it, to be stretched. Muna checked the Pokéballs on her belt.

"Weird," she said, "Only Shinrai's ball is here." She commented. That seemed to mean something to Meg. She felt for her Bishi Balls.

"Strange, only Sesshomaru's ball is here..." she murmured. That rang a bell in my head somewhere.

"There's a connection there, I know it." I said. Then it hit me. "I got it! Shinrai was YOUR starter," I pointed to Muna, "and Sesshomaru was YOURS!" I said to Meg. Glancing at the clock, I grimaced. Midnight. I didn't realize just how fast time flies. "Hey, it's late. We'll figure this all out in the morning." I said. Everyone nodded and I proceeded to lay out huge blankets on the floor for sleeping space.

"You're taking this all pretty well." Alex commented after everything was all set up.

"The shock hasn't set in yet and then after that'll be the denial. I still think that this is all a really weird dream." I said. After locking the trapdoor open, I set out the fold-up stairs instead of the rope ladder. Instantly, two cats came up the steps, one my cat and the other my mother's.

"About time. I haven't seen you two all day. Where's Casey?" I said. I suddenly got up. "Shit, I left her outside!" I ran down the stairs and let said cat in. Going back upstairs, I found my own cat on my computer chair and my mother's cat in my bed.

"Cat person?" Maemi asked.

"You're a cat demon, aren't you?" I mumbled, not really listening. I crossed another day off of my calendar and checked the moon phase.

"Hey, what's the next phase?" Alex asked me, knowing all about my incarnations.

"Good question..." Maite said.

"Last quarter, tomorrow." I said. I heard a faint 'shit' from Maite. "I can give you a place to crash, Maite." I told her, hinting that I knew something she wanted to keep a secret. She looked surprised, but nodded. Switching off the light, we all lay in the dark, wondering what the hell any of us did to deserve this. Heh, it was probably me in the first place, for creating them...

-the next morning-

I woke up to light shining in through the east window, just like it did every day. I tried to move, but my legs were pinned down, probably by my fat cat. Raising my head a little, I saw that it was Maite's puppy instead of my cat.

'_So it WASN'T a dream! And my incarnations are real!_'

Gently, I nudged the puppy awake. It looked at me and then jumped off the bed and joined Maite. Carefully, I stepped over the young women to get to the trapdoor. It was closed, a sign that Alex was up and going already. If I knew anything about myself, I knew that none of my incarnations would be up right now. I silently got dressed in some old clothes; I had a feeling that things were going to get a bit messy later.

Quietly lowering the stairs, I walked down and into the living room. Alex was on the couch, watching an old episode of Yu-Gi-Oh. Grabbing a pack of Pop-Tarts, I sat down next to her. My mother's cat jumped into my lap as I sat down.

"Ya know, NekoNeko would be good to have around right now." I commented as the cat curled up in my lap, demanding attention.

"'NekoNeko'?" Alex asked.

"Oh, I never told you? In my Pokémon story, she was gonna get a Persian and name her NekoNeko. The Persian would know Psychic, so her affinity would kick in." I explained. Alex looked like she only half understood, but beggars can't be choosers. I decided to change the topic.

"Hey, Al-chan, you notice how a few of the incarnations are older than they are in my story?" I asked.

"Yeah, I did notice that..." Alex said. I gave a short laugh.

"Yeah, watch, we go to one of the worlds and it's like ten years after my story or something..." I commented. My eyes widened as I thought about what I said. Alex seemed to be thinking along the same lines.

"...Watch that actually be true." Alex said. I nodded.

"Yeah, watch." I muttered. We watched TV for another few minutes and then something strange happened. I looked over at Alex, who had started to pant.

"Al-chan? What's wrong?" I asked.

"The feeling again."

"What feeli-oh... The feeling from when they all appeared?"

"Yeah, that one."

"Ah, ok, lemme get the others. Which direction's it coming from?" Alex pointed to the left side of the house. East. Nodding, I headed upstairs.

---

Ten minutes later, the nine of us were at the park.

"Al-chan, where's it coming from?" I asked. Alex looked slightly panicked.

"I don't know, it's coming from everywhere!" she said. I sighed.

"Ok, let's spread out. I'm about to majorly rip off a thing Genkai said once, but if any of you find it, make a noise we'll all hear. Either scream or blow something up." We all nodded and went in separate directions.

Alex and I were searching the north end of the field when Alex started panting again.

"The feeling?" I asked.

"Yeah, from the right." She responded. We went about fifty feet when we saw it.

It was like looking into a smoke-filled mirror. Silver mist was swirling around in circles. Cupping my hands around my mouth, I managed to tear my eyes away from it to yell out: "HEY, WE FOUND IT! NORTH END!" Five seconds later, the other seven were assembled.

"Where's it lead?" Miko asked.

"Dunno." Maite responded. Without a word, I stuck my head in and looked around. Woods, woods, and more woods. Taking my head out, I asked, "Hey, any of you recognize this place?" Meg stuck her head in and took a look.

"Yeah, this is the Yu Yu Hakusho territories, where I first caught Hiei and Yusuke." She said.

"Good, climb in." Alex said. Without another word, we all stepped into the portal. Once Melody, the last of us, was through the portal, it vanished.

"That's not a good sign..." Alex said.

* * *

ok, R&R, tell me if you like.


	4. Getting To Know Myself

Without another word, we all stepped into the portal. Once Melody, the last of us, was through the portal, it vanished.

"That's not a good sign, Sanzo…" Alex said, calling me by my nickname.

"No it is not, Goku." I replied, using her nickname in response. All of us except Meg were looking around in awe, Alex and me especially. Glancing at the trees, I saw a flash of red. "Alex, we have moved from Code Green to Code Yellow." I said. Alex nodded. The other seven gave us weird looks, but said nothing. Meg started to walk in a random (to us at least) direction and we followed.

"So… Where are we going?" Maemi asked after a few minutes.

"To my place." Meg said. Alex nudged me.

"Would that be near the friend that's the Bishi version of me that you thought up?" she asked quietly.

"Most likely."

"Woot!" Seeing a flash of black in the trees, I poked Alex.

"Code Yellow to Code Orange." I said. She nodded.

Let me explain. Alex and I have a system going. There are four codes, from red to green. Code Green is safe mode. Code Red is total fangirl mode. Yellow is starting to go crazy, and Orange is about to lose it. Well, back to the story.

Meg led us to a house. It was a really nice one, large on a big piece of property. It looked like a two family house, one side having a crap-load of plants growing around it. Faintly, I heard Merle and Maemi sneezing. Meg walked up to the right side door and held her Dex up to the scanner. The front door opened and Meg motioned for us to go inside.

"Watch there be more plants inside…" I heard Melody say quietly. She was right; there were herbs of every kind on the window sills, and different vines hanging from pots from the ceiling. Alex looked at one plant and started to laugh.

"There's catnip on the window." She said. I looked and saw catnip, aloe, and a bunch of others I couldn't name.

"Tadaima!" Meg yelled out. There was an instant scrambling sound from the second floor. Two little blurs shot down the stairs and straight to my Bishi incarnation, followed by a yell from upstairs of 'GET BACK HERE!'

Suddenly, everything made sense to me. Why she settled into a house, why she looked like she was ten years older than I wrote…

My other six personas and I moved off to the side.

A larger black blur shot down the stairs, obviously chasing the two little ones. The little ones resolved themselves into a boy and a girl, and the black one made itself into what looked like a San-stage Hiei with a scar over his left eye. Alex looked at me with a look that said 'Code Red alert?' I returned it with a short nod.

"Gomen, Onee-chan, I couldn't keep them upstairs." The Bishonen was saying.

"It's ok, Outoto, you didn't have to. Where's your brother?" Meg said. We were just listening to this going on.

"Hi-ani is outside sparring with Yu-ani, why?"

"Go get everyone if you can find them. I need to talk to you all about them." Meg waved a hand to us. The Bishonen jumped.

"Who are they!" he yelped.

"I'll explain later. Take these two and go find the others."

"But Kaasan," the girl-child jumped in, "we wanna stay with you!"

"Yeah, Kaasan!" her brother said. The two of them turned on the eyes and double teamed Meg. I was still trying to gather my thoughts. This was as far as my story was PLANNED, but not as far as I wrote it!

"Tell ya what, you go help your Ojisan find your Tousan, ok?" Meg's voice broke through my thoughts.

"Kay, Mama!" twin voices chorused. Glancing out the window, I noticed that the sun was starting to set. Weird, it was morning when we left… But then again, time is different here…

Maite was getting nervous now, and I knew why. Tonight was her human night, how could I forget? I was jerked out of my thoughts again when almost twenty people came into the room. I looked up and almost fainted.

Link, Hiei, Yusuke, Sesshomaru, Tris, Briar, Hermione, and Draco Malfoy were in the room. I nudged her.

"This is so cool…" I whispered. My incarnations were looking at various Bishonen. Meg looked at them.

"Where's Lucivar and Jaenelle? And where'd Smoke get to?" she asked. The names struck a gong. I know them, but from where?

"Lucivar went out again. Said something about needing to be alone for a while. Jaenelle is upstairs doing her own thing." Hermione spoke up. Meg looked at Sesshomaru and he nodded, walking out the door. Hermione went upstairs. Two minutes later, if that, Sess and a man with large bat wings on his back walked up. Hermione came down the stairs with a blonde, blue-eyed woman and a wolf behind her. Then it clicked.

"Oh my god, I know who they are! They're from the Black Jewels Trilogy!" I said, finally able to place the names. Jaenelle smiled at me.

"Dude, he has wings, that's so rockin' awesome…" Alex whispered. I snickered quietly.

"How about we go out into the yard, that way there'll be enough room for everyone." Meg said, ignoring my little outburst. My little group nodded.

Without meaning to, I let my thoughts wander onto Hiei.

'_Wow, I am taller than him. That's probably what got me, that he was different than most guys. Well, that and the attitude. I love his eyes too; I wish I had eyes that were an unusual color…he has a nice chest too, can't forget the chest…_' I thought. When I came out of my thoughts, I found that I was sitting on the ground. Meg was telling the others about what had happened to her.

"…That's when they found the portal, and we got back here." She was saying.

"What does the human girl say about this?" Briar asked suddenly. All eyes turned to me.

"This is probably completely impossible, but… Holy Hell." I said.

Right then, the sun finished setting. Miko perked up.

"Hey, why did her," she pointed at Maite, "demon aura suddenly vanish?" I glanced over at Maite. Miko was right, she was human. Her hair was solid brown, and her eyes were stormy grey.

"And that's why I hate my creativity. I always choose these things to happen at inopportune times…" I muttered.

"Um… Hey, I think we should go inside now." Hermione said. Meg nodded. Everyone got up and filed inside. I was the last to get up and go into the house. Sighing, I thought about what happened so far. This was only the first stop, what else could happen?

As I entered the living room, I made a beeline for the only available chair. I would have made it, if a small blur didn't beat me to it. The blur resolved itself into a little boy with huge blue eyes and spiky black hair. Shaking my head with a sigh, I sat down on the floor next to Alex.

"That was sad, Meg-chan; getting beaten to a chair by a little kid." Alex commented.

"Yeah, by a little kid that could move faster than I can." I responded defensively, sending a very small smirk to Meg and her Sama Hiei. "Al-chan, you know I didn't stand a chance."

"That's true."

"So now what?" Maite said. "I can't do too much when I'm like this, so traveling is almost out of the question since I can't see right." Merle blinked; a slightly confused look in her eyes.

"Ok, I'm lost now. What just happened again?" she asked. I opened my mouth to answer, but Maite beat me to it.

"I'm a hanyou, and our human blood takes over one night every month. And my night just happens to be tonight." She said, sending a glare my way.

"Hey, not like I EXPECTED this to happen! Besides, I just chose a random phase and liked the way it worked at the time!" I said defensively. By now, Alex was laughing her head off at the scene we must have been making. Yusuke was laughing with her, as were Briar and Link. Blushing slightly, I stopped arguing with the other girls. Suddenly, I gave a huge yawn, barely remembering to cover my mouth. When my yawn subsided, Alex yawned.

"So it's true, they ARE contagious!" Merle said wonderingly as Maite yawned after Alex. I saw Lucivar and Sesshomaru discretely step closer together as

"Hey," Hi-kun said suddenly, "I'm going to go outside for a bit." He got up and walked to the slightly ajar door.

"Can I come?" I asked quickly before he could leave. I glanced quickly from him to Meg and back again a few times. I turned on the diluted form of the begging eyes, hoping it would work. Sad to say, my version of the eyes isn't the best. When they didn't answer, I pouted a bit.

"Damn." I said quietly. Suddenly, a slight rumbling sound came from one of the people in the room. Looking around, I spotted Muna blushing a little bit.

"I guess it's time for some food, ne?" Meg said. Various nods and 'yes's were heard from the people in the room. Only Merle didn't answer; and right now she was actually looking a little sick.

"Hey," she said, "where's the bathroom?"

"Down that hall," Meg said, pointing, "it's the second door on the right." Merle nodded her thanks and, still looking a little green, almost ran to the bathroom, leaving everyone except Maite and Meg and her Hiei in a stunned silence. Said people had a knowing look in their eyes. I got up.

"I'm going to go see if she's ok. She looked a little sick." I said, walking towards the hall. As I approached the door, I heard the sound of someone vomiting.

'_Hm, I wonder if…_' I thought, but I stopped myself. '_But it IS logical, seeing how she's been acting…_'

After the sound stopped, I heard a flush and some grumbling.

"I swear; this kitten is going to give me so much trouble…" was heard, among other things I wasn't able to make out. I decided to knock on the door, my suspicions confirmed.

"Hey, Merle, you ok?" I said through the door. I heard a gasp and the door flew open. Merle grabbed my wrist and pulled me into the bathroom. After I had cleared the doorway, the door was closed again.

"How much did you hear?" she asked me quietly.

"Not much." I answered truthfully. "I may not be very attentive, but I'm not an idiot. I would have figured something was up eventually. I think Meg and her Hiei already figured it out, as well as Maite." I said, just as quietly.

"Keep this between us?" she asked hopefully.

"Sure." I said, grinning at her.

"Thanks."

"Hey, how old are you any way?" I asked curiously, having just noticed the ring around her finger.

"I'm twenty." She answered, blushing slightly. I paused.

"Well DUR, that makes sense… I swear to god this place is messing with my head." Merle smiled.

"So you won't tell anyone?"

"No, I won't-" I started.

"Good."

"-because you will." I finished, grinning wickedly.

"WHAT! Oh, no, NO, I will NOT tell them. Not yet." She said; eyes wide. "I'm not ready to."

"I didn't say you had to NOW, I said you'll tell them. That means 'eventually'. So, does HE know yet?" I asked slyly. When she didn't say anything, I grinned wider. "I'll take that as a 'no, but I WILL tell him'." I opened the door. "C'mon, everyone's gonna be wondering what's taking so long." Merle nodded and followed me.

When we got into the living room, it was empty. Motioning for Merle to follow me, I walked down a different hall into a huge room, where everyone was sitting at a large table. There was also a few Bishonen that I know Meg didn't have sitting among them, along with a woman sitting next to Meg.

She was a little on the short side and very thin. She had brown hair and pale blue eyes. Sitting next to her was a Joey Bishonen, and there was a Chibi on her lap. It took me a second to remember that no, Joey Chibis are NOT supposed to have brown hair and yes, this was the version of Alex I wrote about.

There were two empty seats, presumably for Merle and myself. Al-chan was guarding one of them, obviously wanting me to sit with her.

Walking over to the seat, Al-chan looked from me to Merle and back.

"So what was wrong?" she asked. Grinning, I whispered what had gone on in her ear. Her eyes widened and I slapped a hand over her mouth just in time to stop her from screaming out the phrase 'WHAT THE HELL!' Giggling madly, I let her go.

"No yelling, don't forget, you have a really high voice, think of the Bishies' eardrums!" I said, still grinning.

"You mean she's-" I put my hand over her mouth again.

"YES, Al-chan, yes." By this time, I noticed the food and started to eat some, not really noticing that it was Lucivar who brought it out. Alex gave a muffled squeal that sounded a lot like "Oooh, FOOD!" and I let her go. She immediately started eating. Looking carefully at the food that was in my immediate area, I saw that I liked all of it. Taking a little bit of about five different dishes, I started to munch on the food. Some of the story-Alex's Bishies were looking at me in interest, I could have sworn I heard at least one 'Who are they?' coming from somewhere. It sounded suspiciously like a Goku from Saiyuki.

Amazingly, dinner went without a hitch, and soon everyone was getting ready for bed. That's when a problem occurred.

"Question," Al-chan said. Meg looked over at her. "Where do we sleep?" Meg paused what she was doing.

"That… is actually a very good question." She said.

"I'm willing to let someone sleep in my room tonight." Jaenelle spoke up.

"I wouldn't mind." Said Hermione.

"I wouldn't mind either." Tris added.

"Who has the biggest room?" Muna asked. Everyone pointed at Meg and her Hiei with various 'they do's.

"You mean to tell me that you seriously had to ask? I mean, it's only logical…" Maemi muttered.

"I'll sleep in Jaenelle's room." Alex volunteered.

"I will too." I said.

"I'll stay with Hermione, if nobody minds." Melody and Muna said at the same time.

"I'll stay in Tris's room." Maite said.

"I'll join Maite." Merle added in.

"I'll sleep in Hermione's room, then." Maemi said last.

We all followed our respective Bishoujo to their rooms. Jaenelle's room was at the very end of the hallway. We walked through the door after her and, though I'm not sure about Alex, I stopped in awe.

There were books along three walls, the fourth wall having the windows. On the shelves with the books were bottles of all shapes and sizes, each with its own label. The walls, from what I could see of them, were a dark color, perhaps blue or violet. There were a few plants in the windows, including one flower I'd never seen before. The bed was large, with black silk sheets on it. There was a walk-in closet in one corner. On the nightstand next to the bed were three books. Upon closer inspection of them, I almost laughed out loud. She was reading the trilogy she came from.

While we were looking around her room, Jaenelle had used Craft to bring in extra pillows and blankets for us. There was only one phrase that I could think of to say at that point.

"Holy Hell…"

"This is so rockin' awesome…" Alex said at the same time.

"I take it you like my room?" Jaenelle asked.

"This is so cool…" I said.

"I'm glad you think so."

"Hey, Meg, look, feather pillows!" Alex called from where she had flopped down on the floor. I grinned.

"Please, make yourselves comfortable." Jaenelle said.

"Thanks for letting us stay with you for the night." I said. Jaenelle nodded.

"Have you read these books before?" she asked, holding up _Daughter of the Blood_. I nodded as Alex shook her head.

"Meg says they're great, but I haven't read them." She said.

"They're awesome." I said. "How far did you read?"

"Okay, I'll be downstairs. I can never understand book-talk." Alex said as she slipped out the door. Jaenelle and I laughed.

"I've gotten most of the way through the second one." She responded.

"Did you hit page 282?"

"Oh yes. I almost laughed myself silly."

"So did I."

"I have three or four favorite lines from the trilogy. Two of them are from you, in all actuality."

"Which ones?"

"The Briarwood one, the witchblood one, and that one about Lucivar. Something about how he would rather lose his balls than his wings, I thought that was cool."

"I think I've come across all of those."

"I just recently finished the last one. My favorite had to be _Heir to the Shadows_, though."

"You must love books."

"Yup." I responded with a grin. Jaenelle yawned.

"It's getting late. I suppose we should go to bed." I got up from where I had somehow sat down during our conversation.

"I'll go find Alex."

As I walked down the hall, I heard the sounds of two people laughing. I peeked into the living room, and I saw Alex sitting next to the Goku that I saw earlier. They were babbling on about food.

"Can you believe that Megan has never had a meat-bun in her life?" Alex was saying.

"What?" Goku said, seemingly shocked. I chose that time to walk in.

"Oi, Goku, enough about food, it's time for bed." I said in as close to a Sanzo tone as I could get. Both people jumped.

"Aw, Sanzo, why?" they both whined at the same time. Then Goku took a closer look at me.

"Hey, you're not a Sanzo. But I coulda sworn…" he said, confused.

"Sanzo, do I have to go to bed?" Alex asked.

"YES, Goku." I said back, stressing the word 'yes'. I paused for a second. "Okay, really bad Saiyuki moment there…"

"Yeah it was." Alex laughed.

"Dude, that was so weird…" Goku muttered as he walked out of the room.

"Thank you!" Alex and I called to him at the same time. Then we started giggling.

"Hey, let's head back to Jaenelle's room, it's getting late." I suggested after we had calmed down.

"Yeah, come on."

We walked back to the room quietly. The door was slightly ajar, and we could see that the lights were off. I silently opened the door, thankful that the hinges didn't screech, and we slipped into the darkness of the room. I grinned at the irony of the situation as we quietly slid into our make-sift beds and fell asleep.

I woke up very early the next morning to the feeling of a warm, furry body curled up next to me. Figuring I was still dozing, I fell back asleep. Maybe two hours later, I woke up again. The furry body was still next to me. Cracking my eyes open, I look at what was sleeping up against me—and jumped.

There was a wolf sleeping next to me.

It was an even gray color all over, and there was a golden chain around his neck with a light purple gem in it.

I was still staring at it when one of its golden eyes opened. It sat up, apparently happy.

_Girl-human is awake!_ a masculine voice floated through my head. A name floated through my sleep-fogged brain. Smoke. Then it clicked.

"You're Smoke, aren't you? And you wear the Purple Dusk." I asked quietly so I wouldn't disturb anyone. I put a hand over my heart in an attempt to make my pulse slow down again. Said limb was trembling from the adrenaline rush of waking up with a predator by your side.

_And you are one of the girl-humans staying with the Trainer's pack._ He looked at me curiously. _Is big girl-human pack of small girl-human?_

It took a second for that to sink in.

"In a way." I said. "Not related by blood, but we're close like pack."

_Oh. Pack-sister-Queen wants you for early meal. May I wake small girl-human?_

I considered that for a second, then grinned evilly.

"Wait until I get dressed. Does anyone other than Jaenelle know you're in here?" I asked, pulling my pants on.

_Pups don't know. Demon-pack-brothers know. Pack-male with wings knows. Pack-brother-dog knows. Trainer knows. Other pack-brothers and sisters know._ Smoke answered slowly, trying to make sure he didn't leave anyone out.

"Good. You can wake her up; just make sure you can protect your ears somehow." I said, grinning evilly. Smoke nodded and, with what I can only assume was Craft, put a shield over his ears. Then he padded over to where Alex was sprawled over the floor, still asleep. He nudged her gently with his nose. She stirred slightly and turned over, away from him. He took another step towards her and prodded her with his paw. She rolled back over so she was facing him and opened her eyes. She gasped and sat bolt upright.

"It's a wolf! There's a wolf in the room! Oh my GOD!" she said loudly. She scrambled away from Smoke quickly. I was laughing hysterically by this point. Alex calmed down a bit more and glared at me.

"That wasn't funny." She said.

"Oh YES it was." I replied, still grinning. Smoke, seeing that his 'job' was done, walked out of the room.

Ten minutes later, we were heading towards the kitchen, hoping to get some food. Alex was grumbling about how it wasn't funny to send her a wake-up call with teeth.

"You have to admit, Al-chan, it was creative. Besides, he was the one who asked if he could wake up, quote, 'small girl-human.'"

Alex was about to reply when she stopped walking. Her body visibly shook.

"The feeling." She said. I was about to ask what she meant, when I remembered.

"Oh." We split up and went around to 'collect' my other six incarnations. I quickly wrote a note for my Bishi incarnation, thanking her for her hospitality and everything. Then we walked out the door.

For five minutes, we walked through the woods, Alex leading the way to the next portal. We entered a clearing and found it.

The portal was different than the last one. It was diamond-shaped, and the 'surface' was a rippling, deep red. Alex stuck her head in and looked around. When she pulled her head back out of the portal, she looked excited.

"It's the stadium from the World Tournament in Russia!" she squealed. Merle perked up at that statement.

"Home!" she said as she jumped in. The rest of us shrugged and jumped through after her.


	5. Learning About Myself

Man, I haven't worked on this, or really anything, since I started _Eternal Wings_. I guess it's a good thing that I decided to read a Beyblade fic.

But anyways.

Dis: We've been over this before. I am BROKE. No cash means no rights to anything. I mean, come on, I went nuts when they put YYH back on the air, do you REALLY think that I own anything?

* * *

"It's the stadium from the World Tournament in Russia!" she squealed. Merle perked up at that statement.

"Home!" she said as she jumped in. The rest of us shrugged and jumped through after her.

The seven of us were dropped unceremoniously in an empty hallway. We were a mess of limbs, everyone stacked on top of each other.

"Okay, whoever's wearing the black pants, get your ass out of my face. NOW." Merle's voice said tensely.

"Whichever person's wearing the really old pink sneakers, move, I don't want nukes in my face." Melody's muffled voice said from somewhere near the bottom of the pile.

"Sorry." Alex replied from over my head.

I tried to wiggle free from the mass of bodies, and within a few minutes, I was free and helping the others untangle themselves. Ten minutes later, everyone was smoothing wrinkles from shirts and brushing dust off pants and re-tying hair from their faces. Muna looked around.

"Hey, I thought you said we were in some sort of arena." She commented.

"We are in an arena." Merle stated matter-of-factly. "We're just not in the same room as the stadium."

"I knew it!" Alex cried, as if she wasn't sure of it before. Merle motioned for us to follow her. She led us through a couple hallways and up a flight of stairs to a balcony of sorts. The balcony overlooked a large stadium. There were easily a few thousand seats, and every one of them was filled. But it was what was actually happening in the stadium itself that held the attention of six of the seven of us.

There was a major Beybattle going on between Kai and Tyson. You could tell it had been going for a while, since the Bitbeasts were out and the dish looked torn up. I gaped at the immense size of the Bitbeasts, as did Alex.

"Goku," I said quietly, still in awe, "if I EVER diss Dragoon again, shoot me."

"Right…" Alex responded absently, still unable to tear her eyes from the battle.

"Holy Hell…" Maite murmured from my right.

"Cooool…" came Muna's response.

"Whoa…" Miko said, at a loss for words.

"This is as awesome as watching Yusuke go Toushin…" Maemi said.

"Holy CRAP that is cool…" Melody said at last.

"Yeah, it's always cool watching those two battle. People always have that reaction when they see them. Oh, hey, can you guys wait here for maybe ten minutes? I have to go check something." Merle dashed off without waiting for a reply. Not like she was going to get one anyways, the way we were still staring.

"Ten bucks and two boxes of giant pocky says Tyson wins." I said to Alex, finally managing to look away from the battle.

"Not betting on Kai?" Alex asked, looking away as well.

"You know them as well as I do."

"Fine, I'll take that bet. But instead of ten bucks, make it a manga."

"Deal."

We kept watching the battle rage on. Maybe five minutes later, a figure in Asian clothing ran out to one of sidelines. The camera zoomed in on her and we could see it was Merle.

A few minutes later, the battle ended. It was a draw. I looked at Alex.

"If it's a draw, who gets the pocky and the manga?" I asked her quietly.

"I get manga!" she said quickly. I sent her a mock-glare and she stuck her tongue out at me. I rolled my eyes. The six of us waited for Merle to come back. As we waited, I fell back into my old habit of listening to gossip around me, and I could tell Alex was doing the same thing.

"_-heard that Tyson and his team are gonna step down -_"

"_-wonder who's gonna take their place? Think there'll be another tournament?_"

"_-most awesome battle yet-_"

"_Omigod, Rei is so cute, do you think he has a girlfriend yet?_"

Blinking, I came back to the current reality by Alex snapping her fingers in my face.

"Meg-chan, she came back. And she brought the whole team with her too!" she said quickly, excited. I snapped up to look at my best friend and then swiveled my head around to try to see who all was here. I looked… and tried to keep my jaw from hitting the floor.

It was the usual five Bladers, but they looked kinda different.

For one, you could see Kenny's eyes. He looked like he was about nineteen or twenty, and had different glasses, the new ones being thinner with wire frames instead of those huge big thick ones. His eyes were actually a deep shade of brown. Instead of that odd outfit with the olive shorts and red tie, he looked more casual in a blue t-shirt and jeans. He still had the laptop with Dizzi, which didn't surprise me at all.

Max was next. He had apparently abandoned the orange and green combo for something more color-coordinated. His new outfit consisted of a pair of jean overalls and a green shirt and he looked like he was about twenty as well.

Tyson looked almost the same. He had mostly the same outfit, minus the gloves and hat. His hair was slightly more tame than it used to be, and he also looked to be about the same age as Kenny.

Rei, in my opinion, looked better than the previous three, simply for the fact that in my mind, he always looked better than them. He looked slightly older than the other three, and his hair was a good deal longer, almost by three feet. He still wore the Asian outfit, but it was red, blue, and gold with the red instead of white, gold ties at the chest instead of the original ones, and a blue border.

It was Kai who really made my mind reel. Instead of the red arm guards and wife-beater shirt, he was wearing a red shirt with a leather jacket. He was wearing leather pants instead of the blue ones, and he still had the white scarf. His eyes were a darker shade of red than they used to be, and his hair was, if anything, wilder than before. He still had the blue triangles on his face.

"These are them. See, I TOLD you I was telling the truth!" Merle said. "The one who smells like winter, the one who smells like mineral water, the one who sounds like music, the one who confuses me with her scent, the one who seems to know what you're thinking, and the one who knows us all really well. And then there's the hyper scrawny one." She pointed to us each in turn. (special mention to whoever can match the names with the comparisons)

"See, I told you that winter has a distinct smell." I whispered to Alex in my best 'toldja-so' tone. She just gave me the 'do-you-HAVE-to-be-right?' look.

The team looked like they weren't sure whether to believe her or not, but Max, ever the friendly one, stepped forward. He looked at us one at a time before his gaze settled on Maite. For a few seconds, he looked like he couldn't find the right words, but finally he spoke.

"Your hair looks so cool."

Maite smiled at the unintended pun as she brought a few strands around to look at them.

"You like it? It's natural." She said, pulling some blue around to look at it closely. Max looked startled, then puzzled. With the proverbial ice now broken, Tyson spoke up.

"Dude, you two are practically twins!" he said, pointing to myself and Maite.

"Hey, guys," Rei cut in, "I think we should head back for the night. I think they're trying to close up, and it's getting pretty late."

"Late? It was early when we left…" She said, puzzled.

"Yeah, but time probably moves faster when we're being transported." Muna spoke up. Maemi nodded in understanding.

"Lead the way." Melody said to Rei, since nobody else was willing to talk. He nodded, and, after a few tries, got enough people's attention to get them to follow him.

Ten minutes and a bus ride later, we were all assembled in what we were told was a mansion that Kai had inherited from his grandfather. From the entrance hall, Kai took over leading us to another room where he told us all to sit down.

"Now," he said in a voice that made me thank every god in existence that I was allowed to hear it, "I believe that it's time you told your story."

I opened and closed my mouth a few times, but I couldn't bring myself to say anything. Alex gave me the 'oh-PLEASE' look, and spoke up.

"You want the overall story, introductions, or just what we think is happening?" she asked.

"Introductions." Max broke in. "No offense, but who ARE you all?" Maite sighed and took the initiative.

"My name is Megan, but call me Maite. I'm a hanyou, half human half ice demon from my father's side, and a Bishonen and Bishoujo Trainer. I'm eighteen, and I live on the East Coast of the US." She said.

"Why shouldn't we call you by your real name?" Tyson asked.

"You'll see." Maite replied. Then Muna stood up.

"My name is also Megan, but call me Muna. I'm technically a psychic, and I train Psychic Pokemon. I'm sixteen, and I live with my boyfriend in Blackthorn City." Then it was Melody's turn.

"I'm Megan, but call me Melody. I'm a mutant with a siren's voice. I'm sixteen as well, but I live in Bayville New York with the other mutants."

"I'm Megan, too, but they've called me Maemi. I'm a demon, cross between a cat, from my mother, and a crow, from my father. Don't ask how that happened, I never wanted to. I'm seventeen, and I bounce between living in the Ningenkai with my mother or Genkai, or training with my own boyfriend in the Makai."

"And I'm another Megan, but they wanted to call me by my title for some reason, so just call me Miko. I'm, as my name says, a priestess, and my specialty is," here, she sent an apologetic look at Maite and Maemi, "purifying demons and I use a staff instead of archery. I'm about to hit my seventeenth birthday. I bounce between the present and the past with my distant cousin, who's also a miko." Before Miko had finished speaking, Alex had shot out of her seat like she had inhaled a pixi stick ten minutes before.

"I'm not a Megan! I'm Alex, short for Alexandria, and I'm sixteen!" Here, she struck a hilarious pose, but continued. "As far as we know, I'm human, and I live across the street from my best friend on the East Coast." Then she dropped back into her seat, but still looked like a hyperactive chipmunk on sugar rush. Sighing, I stood up.

"I'm the original Megan, and you can call me any variation of that name, and I'll even respond to 'hey, you' or 'Sanzo'. Sadly, I'm only fifteen, even though I'm like a foot taller than Alex. As far as I know, I'm human, though people tell me I pop out of nowhere all the time. I'm an amateur authoress who lives across the street from her best friend, on the East Coast." I sat back down again and inwardly smirked at the confused faces of the four guys in the room. Kai recovered the fastest.

"So tell us the story."

"Alright, you asked for it." Alex said in a 'you'll-be-sorry' voice.

"Thus far, we've been pulled between three different dimensions. We started in ours," I motioned to myself and Alex, "and since I'm an authoress, I can't help but create OCs." At their puzzled expressions, I added, "Original Characters?" They nodded and I continued. "Well, I went into my room one night to find all seven of my OCs in my room. They all said basically the same thing: they were pulled in by a strange portal and dropped in my room. The next morning, Alex said she could, in essence, sense the portals, and we got sucked into one. It dropped us into a different dimension, where we dropped off my first OC. We spent the night there, and then, this morning, we found another portal, which dropped us in the Stadium. So here we are."

"And," Maite jumped in, "if the pattern's right, we'll find the next one in the morning, so that means we need a pace to crash for the night."

"Any questions?" Alex practically yelled, almost illegally hyper, but it worked, as the four jumped and were brought back to their reality. Tyson raised his hand.

"Uh, yeah… um… what are demons? Aren't they those little evil things from the pits of Hell?" he asked timidly, as if afraid he'd bring the devil's wrath upon his head. Maite sighed, and Maemi almost bristled.

"No, in my world, demons are supernatural beings with different powers. Most are humanoid, and some can even pass themselves off as human. For example, my father is a demon, and his ancestors were from the glacial regions of the Makai, which translated, basically means the Demon World."

"So, if you're a half-demon, does that mean you have cool powers?" Tyson asked excitedly.

"In the most literal sense possible, actually. I'm not as strong as a full demon, but I'm decent."

"Can you show us?" This time, it wasn't Tyson who asked the question, but Rei. Maite looked around for a couple seconds before she sighed.

"Looks like I'll have to make due…" she muttered. She took a deep breath through her mouth and looked thoughtful for a second before closing her eyes and concentrating. She let the breath out, but it was white instead of like the rest of the air, since it was filled with ice crystals. The crystals clumped together and formed a much larger crystal, about the size of a child's thumb. She opened her eyes, and it fell to make a muffled THUMP on the carpet. I have to admit, it was so COOL seeing it for myself.

She smiled and sat down again.

"That's so awesome! What can you guys do?" Max cheered. Melody shrugged, even though I know she thought that the display of youki was awesome as well.

"I sing, I enchant guys…"

"I blow things up." Maemi stated bluntly.

"Psychic." Muna said shortly.

"Spritual powers." Miko restated. I looked at them.

"You make me feel normal… I don't like feeling normal…" I said pitifully. Kai took a quick glance at the large clock.

"It's getting late. We should head to bed." He turned to Merle, who had somehow migrated from her own chair to his lap. "Would you show them the guests' quarters, please, just so we don't have to bother anyone else?" When she smiled and nodded, he gave her a quick peck on the cheek and motioned for everyone to get up. Merle led all of us girls out the door.

We all walked silently through numerous corridors, until we came to one that had three doors on one side, two on the other.

"Pick a room." She said simply. She was about to turn to leave when I stopped her.

"You'd better tell him," I said, "or someone else will." Even from behind, I knew that her pupils narrowed to slits and she bared her fang-like teeth in annoyance. She marched away, presumably heading to the room she shared with Kai. Alex looked at the doors.

"Someone's gotta share. There's only five rooms." She said. She ran to one door. "My room!"

"I'll share with someone." Maite volunteered. Everyone else looked slightly cautious.

"Share with me. I know you better than anyone, and I can take the cold." I said. There was an almost audible sigh of relief from the other four and I grinned. Maite nodded and we walked into the only room left that was unclaimed.

There was a king-sized bed in the room, as well as a nightstand, and dresser/mirror and an adjoining bathroom. Maite looked around before taking off her shoes and jeans and getting in bed. I did the same. Maite looked at me uncertainly. I understood at once.

"I sleep like a rock. Just don't accidentally ice the bed or anything and everything'll be fine." She nodded and turned off the light.

I tried to fall asleep quickly, but it didn't happen. Maite kept tossing and turning and I could tell she was homesick. I sighed quietly.

"Don't worry," I whispered, "they're all fine. They know you can take care of yourself, and they know you're not a child any more."

"You're right." She whispered back. "Now let's go to sleep." I inwardly cheered at the thought of sleep and turned over onto my stomach. I concentrated on relaxing my muscles from my feet up. I never made it to my knees.

The next morning, I woke up to find myself all bundled up in blankets. I was curled up on my side with my head buried deep in the pillow. Maite had just woken up as well, probably a minute or so before I had, since she was already sitting up and looking around sleepily.

"Time's it?" I slurred.

"8:30." Was the sleepy reply.

"May as well get up…" I said, sitting up as well. Mechanically, we both got out of bed and got ready for the day. We wandered out into the hallway to find Tyson out there, looking scared.

"Please make her stop! We can't catch her!" he said. Maite and I looked at each other with the same though running through our heads. Alex. We both nodded and walked past him. We didn't get five steps before we saw her running down the hall towards us.

"Meg! You won't believe how big this place is! It's like a giant maze, 'cept without all the freaky monsters! And the kitchens are really really REALLY big, but they kicked me out." Alex said very quickly, pouting at the end.

"And how much of their food did you eat before they kicked you out?" Maite asked.

"None…" Alex said unconvincingly. I looked at her with the 'you-KNOW-I-don't-believe-you,-just-confess' look before she gave in.

"Okay, a little… only some bread…"

"Alex…"

"It's true, I only took some bread!" I sighed.

"Fine." I said, knowing she probably took like three loaves of bread but deciding not to push it. Alex beamed.

"Well, if you found the kitchens, did you find anything else that might be helpful?" Maite asked.

"I found lots of things." Alex replied.

"Such as?" I prompted. The whole time, Tyson watched the conversation shift between the three of us flawlessly, as if we were sisters instead of friends. He was about to say something when I saw him go rigid out of the corner of my eye. Apparently, Maite saw it too, since she cut herself off in the middle of her sentence. Tyson's eyes glazed over and he started to wander back down the hall like he was under a spell. It was that thought that made it click.

"What's with him?" Alex asked.

"Remember when I was writing, I kept asking you what would be a good mutant power for someone like me?"

"Yeah."

"Melody's singing." I strained my ears and faintly heard a soft tune. "Yep, there it is. Follow Tyson." I looked at Alex and Maite. The latter looked slightly apprehensive, while the former nodded and took off after said guy, who was now almost running down the hall. I ran after the two, and I could hear Maite's footsteps behind me.

Tyson didn't lead us all that far, actually, only down two hallways and around three corners. He practically hurled himself at the door, and it opened with a slam. I heard the song cut off abruptly, and from behind, I saw Tyson stop and shake his head.

"How'd I get here?" he said to himself.

"Thanks a lot, Melody!" Maite yelled from behind me. "Making us run!"

"Well, they wanted you to get here, and Tyson was taking too long, so I assumed he had already found you. I know how long -I- take in the mornings, so I figured he was waiting for you." Melody paused. "Besides, they wanted a demonstration." She was about to say more when She looked at Alex. The rest of us followed her line of sight and saw that Alex had gone rigid. All of the females in the room, minus the maids, looked at each other and sighed.

"Which way?" I didn't want to take the time to identify which of us said it.

"Follow me."

We all followed Alex as SHE followed the feeling of the portal. It took us to, oddly enough, the basement.

It was a finished basement, complete with lights, carpet, furniture—and a Beydish. Which was where the portal was.

The portal itself looked like a giant mirror. It was an oval shape, with a silvery 'surface'. The frame looked like it was made out of vines and ivy. It was very pretty, at least to me.

"I guess that's it." Maemi said. We nodded. I cautiously went over to it and stuck my head through. The sight that greeted me was completely unexpected, though not unfamiliar.

I was basically looking at the final major-scale battle from the third InuYasha movie. The blue-skinned zombies were attacking with spears, though I couldn't see who was BEING attacked. That is, until I heard an attack being yelled out.

"DRAGON STRIKE!"

The crackling blue energy flew past my face, so close that i could feel the heat,and I fell backwards, into the Beydish. I stared at the rippling silver surface and then looked at Miko.

"You go first." I said. Puzzled, she walked past me and into the portal. When she didn't come back, I assumed that she was fighting and motioned for Maite and Maemi to go next, and the rest of us followed.

* * *

There. For the longest time I couldn't figure out where to take them next, so I followed Al-chan's orders to head to the Sengoku Jidai (forgive me if I spelled that wrong...).

Review?


End file.
